Rhia
Basic Moves: Offensive: Hard and slimy (passive):'Rhia's normal attacks deal 35% of her armor as bonus damage over time. '''Iron Ambush:'Strikes with a blade of metallic slime, dealing moderate damage and leaving a deep wound dealing moderate'True damage '''over time! '''Piercing Strikes:'Rhia's attacks ignore 100% of the enemies armor for a short duration, also increases Initiative by 40. 'Crippling Strike:'Slows down the enemy with an attack that hits an important vein, reducing the Initiative by 150 and reducing the armor by 50%, in addition low damage is dealt. '''Defensive: 'Full Metal (passive):'For every 5% of her missing HP, Rhia gains 3% damage reduction, stackable until 60%. 'Thornmail (passive):'Rhia reflects 35% of the incoming physical damage back to the enemy that attacked her. 'Immortal Bulwark (passive):'After suffering lethal damage, Rhia's HP can't sink below 1 for 3 turns, afterwards she is healed for 30% of her max. HP and has 40% reduced armor. '"I hate projectiles!"(passive):'Projectiles deal 70% less damage on Rhia, except magical projectiles. Special Moves: 'Painful Absorbtion:'Rhia gains a shield, absorbing 50% of the incoming damage for 2 turns, afterwards, 50% of the damage that the shield absorbed is dealt to the enemies. 'Full Metal Thorn Grenades:'Rhia unleashes a wave of metallic thorns which get stuck in the enemy, dealing 15% of the max. HP as 'True damage, '''after 4 turns, the thorns detonate, dealing 30% of the max. HP as '''True Damage '''and stunning the enemy for 1 Turn. '''Enrage:'After 40 turns, Rhia goes berserk, dealing 400% increased damage and gaining AoE damage with her normal attacks and single target abilities. 'Metallic Sound:'Rubs two pieces of metal together to create a painful sound.'Metallic Sound'deals low damage and decreases the dealt damage and the defense of all enemies by 50%. 'Experienced Warrior:'Rhia is a skilled warrior, therefor she deals 50% increased damage to characters who are lower than level 65. Lore: Rhia or R.H.I.A. is the first artificial created monster, a metallic slime who is a strategic mastermind and highly skilled warrior. Due to her being the first creature that has been artificially created, she is unique, especially because of her being able to think autonomus unlike the monsters created after her. She was created, when four magicans wanted to create something that stay longer in the world than just a few minutes, unlike summoning magic. They failed every attempt. Some of the created monsters blew up in an explosion of flesh and blood after a short amount of time, while others were not able to maintain their form. After seven years, they gave up and dumped all the liquids they used in a sealed and closed mine. But what they didn't know was, that they couldn't just mix liquids together and use transmutated materials to form a monster, the ingredients need to get along well. With the dumped liquids and the metal in the abandoned mine, a bizarre creature began to form and after three years, something broke the seal and left the mine. The four magicans concentrated their power meanwhile on their destruction magic abilities and forgot the most about what happened seven years before. So they were extremely surprised, when the creature visited them in the Sage's Tower. They talked very long about what happened, and the monster got answers on what exactly she is and how she was created. In the end the magicans named her R.H.I.A. or Rhia (The names of the magicans were Rodrick, Heimelt, Ingus and Argaloth) and kept her for research. After five years, Rhia left them because she wanted to travel around the world. Meanwhile she trained her combat skills to nearly the maximum and developed strategic thinking that was more than equal to that of the best generals. She travelled around for almost five months, visited many towns and villages and fought many monsters. One day she took a break, when she heard the screams of a man. In an instant she got up and searched for the source of the scream. Then she found it, an adventurer, halfway swallowed by a blood-red slime. Rhia got in battle stance and told the slime to let him go, but she just laughed a blade of crystallized slime appeared out of nowhere. Rhia parried and countered the attack with a sword of her own slime. The other slime was slightly surprised that Rhia didn't collapse and spit out the adventurer. The blood slime Sanguine and the metallic slime Rhia fought for 3 days, until both of them withdrew exhausted. Rhia swore, that she won't let someone like that survive, someone that attacks the innocent and harmless people that dwell around. Rhia hunts Sanguine now and Sanguine hunts Rhia. But if they ever find each other it will be a battle of life and death! As long as I can still breath, no one will touch the innocent! I will always be their blade and shield! ''- Rhia to Sanguine before they withdrew'' Trivia: - Rhia has been artifically created as the first of the metallic slimes. - Rhia is the archenemy and counterpart of Sanguine. - Unlike Sanguine, Rhia isn't reliant on flesh and blood to survive, instead she feasts on metal and semen. - Rhia doesn't really hate projectiles, she just hates them when they're not from her. ☁